


五十度金

by CharlieJinJin



Category: JinKook
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJinJin/pseuds/CharlieJinJin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	五十度金

这种定期一次的留学生交际派对实在是无聊到爆，田柾国看着泳池里欢呼的人群，面无表情地打发走今晚第N个试图向他搭讪的女生。  
和清高和禁欲没有半毛钱关系，恰恰相反，party animals都有相同的目的，只不过这些女生期待的一夜风流和田柾国想要的完全不是一回事——开瓶啤酒刻意浇到胸上都能吱哇乱叫的程度，真的和自己滚到床上不是她们被吓死，就是自己被吵死，根本玩不尽兴。  
男的？男的也没见到合自己心意的，田柾国坐在躺椅上打量着那群稍微有点手臂线条就恨不得脱光的男人，实在提不起什么兴趣，真正的黄金背肌和坚实的小腹还藏在他自己宽大的黑色T恤下，和那些在健身房三天打鱼两天晒网速成的线条完全不可同日而语，是穿得严严实实也遮不住的雄性荷尔蒙。  
虽然说按自己那种粗暴的玩法，对于娇滴滴的女性来说确实是男生更合适，但是男性身体结构本就不如女性来得爽，所以田柾国对男性床伴的其他要求就更高，更何况他也不喜欢那种娘唧唧的男人，做之前说的好好的怎么玩都不带怕 ，真一开始了，腿还没折上去呢就感觉要抽筋了一样，缺乏锻炼也缺乏经验，田柾国自认没那个耐心去当开苞指导大师，所以也不理会那几个对自己抛媚眼的骚包男人。  
无趣，一个像样的猎物都没有。  
田柾国起身想走，却突然听到别墅门口的骚动，他站在泳池边阳台看了一眼，正好看见一个男人从滑开的车门后面探出，一张虽然远，却帅得足够抓人眼球的脸。  
第一次见到有人下个车都那么好看，跟演电视剧似的。  
而且男人穿着黑衬衣，优越的肩宽腰窄大长腿，让田柾国眯起他视力满分的眼睛，远远地吹了一声口哨，问不知道什么时候也站到自己旁边的朴智旻，那个人是谁，怎么自己从来没见过。  
“但凡你真的有去学校上过一次课，应该也听说过金硕珍学长了。”朴智旻随手撩了一把刚刚疯玩时被弄湿的头发，勾起的嘴角带着一丝玩味，“果然如果不是这次南俊哥做东根本平常的派对都请不来他，说真的，他真好看啊。”  
田柾国看着人走进了别墅，拍了拍朴智旻的背，“那我尽量不折腾废了他，毕竟你们那么多人馋他身子。”  
然后不等任何人回应，从托盘上拿了一杯柠檬瓣看起来比较完整的鸡尾酒下楼去了，脸上带着的是令人无法拒绝的俊朗又阳光的笑容，他直接穿过人群走到金硕珍身旁，看到对方坐在椅子上，西裤因为他跷二郎腿的动作而往上缩，露出他白生生的脚踝，别人只看到金硕珍眼里百密无一疏的礼貌温和，田柾国却敏锐地捕捉到了那一声感到无趣的细微叹息。  
果然，循着味道来的野兽最不会搞错直觉，他们绝对是同类人。  
田柾国走到金硕珍椅子背后，本来还想上来搭话的人看着是田家太子也就自动避开了，越是财富扎堆的地方越懂得用财富划分三六九等，能见一面这两人已经是很多挤破脑袋想融入圈子的富二代们可以拿出去吹好一阵子的事，当然不敢自找不痛快。  
“初次见面，虽然失礼，但想必你也不想在这里浪费时间，”田柾国伏下身子，舔了一口金硕珍的耳朵，嗯，连香水的味道都是他喜欢的无花果味，“做吗，哥？”

酒店的电梯层数疯狂上升，田柾国这个时候才做自我介绍，说完名字就该说兴趣爱好了，所以他连语调都不曾变过地继续开口，“虽然说现在问可能有点晚毕竟我今晚应该不会有换伴的打算，但是哥还是说一说自己的底线吧，当然，如果是连失禁都不敢的程度的话，我可能会失望到把你从这里丢下去。”  
田柾国的脸确实生得太有欺骗性了，以至于他就算说出这样的话，也没有办法让人产生反胃的感觉，但是眼底那份躁动的、深不见底的漆黑欲望，又能让人知道，他说的每一个字，都是认真的。  
“什么啊，找伴之前连基本功课都没做好的吗？”金硕珍却是露出一个笑容，他笑起来的时候更具有欺骗性，脸颊的软肉堆起甜得要命的弧度，“我可是因为从来没有做过右位，无知者无畏才想把第一次豁出去的，毕竟我听说，没有人敢和你做二次，对吧JK？”  
田柾国的瞳仁收缩了一下，这个在俱乐部里才会有人喊的名字，按理说不可能有任何外人知道这个隐蔽性极好的小众爱好者天堂的任何会员信息，除非...他扫了一眼金硕珍，留美的韩国学生，金氏财团的背景，地下王者金南俊的交好，从来没做股右位，有资格调查到自己的俱乐部信息...  
田柾国露出一个真心实意的笑容，手表的表靠上任何顾客都以为只能感应房卡的电梯感应器，“滴”的一声，本来已经到顶层的电梯又继续往上，到了按钮没有显示的楼层，“失敬失敬，差点招待不周带你去普通房间玩了，对吧硕珍...或者说我应该称呼你为，Jin？”  
这一整层楼都是他的，田柾国进门就把T恤随意地脱下甩到门口金属制的狼犬雕像上，毫不在意地露出他漂亮到专业男模都会羡慕不已的背肌，“那我先去洗澡了，合约在桌上，相信Jin不会让我失望的。”  
金硕珍走到桌面，看到桌上放的整整齐齐的，一份是田柾国的体检报告，一份是合约，内容一部分是保密协议，但更重要的一部分是在可以接受的程度做选择，噢，别误会，这不是SM，田柾国和金硕珍所属的圈子不追求那些奇奇怪怪的道具和花里胡哨的痛感，他们只是单纯地狠狠做爱而已。  
以前都是金硕珍让别人签这个合约，他作为美国地区俱乐部里的顶层玩家早都能背下来这些项目了，更何况他作为优秀的左位很清楚怎么控制和施与快感，也非常专业地测评过自己的柔韧度和耐痛度等数据，但是一想到这次自己是承受方，他还是妆模作样的拿起来仔细读了读，可以相信这位年下亲故的技术吗？绑起做或者在水里做这些倒没问题，腿足口也都可以接受，留下印子的话除了脸都可以接受到红肿不破皮的程度，但是以防万一，还是先不要选择角色扮演吧？毕竟不知道田柾国到底好哪一口，自己对女装还真没有什么兴趣尝试。  
“换你了。”田柾国洗澡很快，此刻已经穿着浴袍出来了，黑色的头发还在滴着水，腰带松松地系着，直接揽过金硕珍先亲了一口。  
不过说是亲，倒不是说是给个下马威，毕竟田柾国是直接一只手掐着对方的脸就激吻的，他余光瞥到对方勾选不准在脸上留印子，就干脆耍赖趁自己说没仔细看合约前现在这个巴掌小脸上留着指印，金硕珍的嘴怎么这么好亲，靠，又软又甜，田柾国直接差点给人吮出血来，放开对方时眼底都已经染上了红色，“浴室里各种清洗工具都有，但是我只有耐心等你十分钟，敢自己偷偷扩张我就弄死你。”  
“合约里没有写这一条。”金硕珍挑挑眉。  
“从你签字那一刻开始，除了里面你选的禁区以外，别的我就是规矩。”田柾国捏捏金硕珍的耳垂，“已经过了一分钟了哦。”  
等金硕珍去了浴室，田柾国拿起合约看了一眼，还行，和他想象的差不多，金硕珍毕竟也算玩得开的，虽然不允许角色扮演有点可惜，自己衣柜里校服、医生白大褂配那张又纯又欲的脸实在是让他想一想就硬得更厉害，田柾国倒了杯威士忌轻轻晃动着杯子看着电视宽屏上的赛马比赛，感觉自己十分钟都给得太长了。  
金硕珍没有换洗衣服，自然也是披着浴袍出来的，但是给他的浴袍是高开叉的黑丝绸款，趁得本来就白净的人有一种危险的圣洁感，田柾国把人抱在身上接吻，手直接摸进去，一时间不知道到底是这上好的绸缎还是金硕珍大腿皮肤更丝滑，当他摸到大腿根的时候，手指都没有意思意思地先按压周围，直接捅了一根指尖进后穴，“好像还是有点湿呢，真的没有自己玩过？”  
“没有。”金硕珍努力放送自己，可是异物感实在太明显，他无意识地夹了一下，换来的就是田柾国毫不留情的巴掌，打得可真是用力，第一下就让他头皮发麻，而且田柾国手又大，让金硕珍差点闷哼出声。  
“适应一下。”田柾国对他的反应倒是挺满意，毫不抱歉地说等会儿只会越来越痛，他的行动倒是和言语非常一致，什么润滑剂都没抹，手指强硬地开拓，金硕珍光是动一下就会挨打，只能挺直了腰深呼吸强迫自己尽量放送，但还是忍不住提醒他，“我真没做过右位，这样会流血的。”  
“是啊，但你也没做过我的右位。”田柾国看着他挺直腰板的动作，从善如流地开始啃对方光洁的胸，“不管润不润滑，反正基本都会流血的。”  
等田柾国真的插进去的 时候，金硕珍就算是自认非常耐痛也直接膝盖一软，妈的他总算知道基本都会流血是什么意思，田柾国这种体量的性器，根本没有人类可以舒服地包裹住吧！  
金硕珍感觉自己应该是被撕裂了，这种极致的疼痛让他连声音都叫不出来，这已经不是放松就可以解决的问题了，田柾国埋头用牙齿咬他的乳尖，靠疼痛来转移对疼痛的注意力，金硕珍的汗水划过脸庞滴落，田柾国咬着牙齿说你现在夹了几下，我都记着的，等会你就要挨几回肏。  
“靠，以前真的没有人说你不当右位暴殄天物吗？看看你这胸，”田柾国看着被自己吸到红肿的乳尖，在金硕珍无声的摇头拒绝里恶劣地啃了一口，终于留下了带血的牙印，金硕珍一走神，身下的性器顺势进去一半，他痛到连小腿都要抽筋了，偏偏田柾国的dirty talk还不放过他，“这么大，舔一舔就涨成这样，该不会还能射奶吧？”  
金硕珍想让田柾国闭嘴，但是田柾国当然是违背他的意愿，不仅没闭嘴，还张了嘴，实际上，他一张嘴意味着就没什么好事——也不知道是金硕珍皮肤太娇嫩，还是田柾国牙齿太尖利，反正两者相遇就像是黄油刀的锯齿边缘划过软嫩黄油一样，金硕珍感觉自己胸口大大小小的吻痕和齿印仿佛已经透过皮肉触及到了心脏，而此时的他经过漫长的受刑终于把田柾国的性器算是完整地吞进了身体。  
之所以说算是完整，因为金硕珍也不确定，他总感觉自己已经被顶到底了，按理来说不能再容纳任何一毫米的入侵了，但是看着田柾国依然皱起的眉头，他又不太有信心确定埋进自己的身体里是不是全部了。  
所以他下意识地像伸手去摸，却被田柾国直接把手臂反剪，这个比他年轻的男孩子力气简直大到恐怖，金硕珍感觉自己肩胛骨都可以被他直接生生扯开一般。  
然而他还没来得及拒绝，田柾国就开始挺动下身，很难形容那一秒是怎么灭顶的恐惧感，金硕珍有那么一丝的后悔，他的确是享受性爱的玩咖没错，但是绝对没有想到要死在别人身上。  
它竖直地插入金硕珍的身体，粗硬的毛发扎在入口处有些痒，是的，金硕珍甚至有点庆幸自己在无边的疼痛边缘居然还有感知痒的能力，他感觉田柾国的肉棒在血液的润滑下开始霸道地碾过肉壁，而且加速地无比突然，根本不给人喘息的时间，田柾国的腹肌一下一下撞到金硕珍抬头的性器上，身体里肉贴肉的感觉过分鲜明，每一下都去得很深，好像连青筋都能感应到。  
“那，我开始了。”  
田柾国舔了一下嘴唇，抱着金硕珍的腰动起来，果然隔着衣服他都不会看错，金硕珍的腰可真细啊，像是被绑着蝴蝶结束腰长大的似的，田柾国感觉自己两只手收一收，似乎都能把它捏断，但偏偏又不是，因为这个人也有紧实的肌肉，如果说金硕珍漂亮又利落的线条是一杯美酒，那这个人隐忍时泄出牙关的呻吟就是一记春药，田柾国不太喜欢听叫床声，他觉得吵，但是金硕珍的喘息明明那么低，呻吟却那么奶，成熟男人的身材，纯真少女的灵魂，绝世美雏的内里，这一切都让田柾国直接失控。  
他一下一下地撞进去，电视屏幕上是赛马，沙发上是在骑马，肉体撞击的声音过于色情，田柾国把人勒在怀里，强迫他没有一丝缝隙地承受自己给予的大力顶撞，金硕珍的汗水和泪水给他的美貌又加了不少的分，田柾国看着他脸上亮晶晶一片，发了狠地抱着屁股操得更用力，金硕珍不得喘气的空隙，想开口说话都怕被颠到咬断舌头，只能被死死地按在怀里，感觉自己头以下的部位都不属于自己，痛得很分散，爽得很集中，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下，又被田柾国吮去，对方鬓角的汗也性感得要命。  
金硕珍从来没想过自己居然真的会第一次就被操射，他做了那么久的爱当然明白这种情况根本不是小说里那样一抓一大把，所以当他射精的那一刻他真的第一反应是自己可能是失禁，但是一股一股腥膻的味道提醒他这是精液，田柾国倒是不那么惊讶地抹了一把自己被射得乱七八糟的小腹，眼神里写满了，看吧，我就说你不当右位真是暴殄天物。  
还没等金硕珍缓过神来，田柾国直接站起身来把人按到贴着柔软皮层的墙上继续做，这个体位一般人是不会尝试的，更何况金硕珍人那么高，就算很瘦也会费不少体力，可是田柾国手臂上的青筋里留的都是为了狠狠肏人而生的鲜血，他扇了金硕珍两下让人夹紧自己的腰，但是快速的挺动让人根本没法真正的夹紧，但上头的暴君才不讲这些道理，夹不住就得挨打，金硕珍哭得上气不接下气，浑圆的臀部被拍得荡出肉浪。  
身后明明是柔软的皮质，却也因为猛烈的撞击和摩擦快要把金硕珍的背脊弄碎，他呜呜咽咽地求田柾国先射一次，田柾国说你别求我，你越求我我越只想弄死你，金硕珍感觉自己快要被对方捣穿，头里都一片轰鸣，可是田柾国的眉眼有多漂亮就有多危险，根本不给人拒绝的余地。  
“放我下去...唔嗯！”金硕珍可能挨了十几下操才把这么短的一句话说完，他颤抖着去亲田柾国哦，感觉自己已经被顶到胃，他毫不怀疑如果继续保持这样的体位，自己真的会一轮都坚持不住地晕过去。  
“记得安全词，珍珍叫我哥哥，我就停下。”  
田柾国抱着人操弄时候的表情令人眩晕，明明脖子上的青筋会让人看上去面目狰狞，可是在他这里就偏偏只剩下极致的性感，实际上他不是在表演，他是真的已经很久没有遇到过可以如此让他兴奋的身体，金硕珍的敏感点仿佛都是量着自己的阴茎长度长的似的，每撞上去一次，那块软肉蹭进马眼都让田柾国爽到发狂，他本来就体力惊人，加上很久没有这样兴致盎然过，连他自己都觉得有点可怕。  
金硕珍狠狠地在田柾国锁骨咬了一口，安全词？弟弟你看不起谁呢，我只是不想被墙壁而不是你弄坏了身子。  
田柾国眼色一沉，狠狠地骂了一句脏话，把金硕珍甩进床上又直接插了进去，他今天不干死这个妖精，他就不要叫田柾国了。  
金硕珍的身体素质足够好，精神状态足够浪，可是真的被怪物一样的田柾国折腾到第四次的时候还是吃不消，他感觉自己全身上下的骨头都要被顶错位了，全都只能根据田柾国插进来的肉棒而左右晃动，摇摇欲坠。  
等田柾国取下蒙住金硕珍眼睛的丝带的时候，金硕珍感觉自己已经没有了半条命，可是田柾国还是舔着已经不剩下可以下口的地方的胸，说再做一次就放你睡觉好不好，语气突然编的跟撒娇似的，如果不是年轻人的不应期简直几句话就能过度，金硕珍差点就信了。  
好个鬼,难怪没人敢跟这人做第二次，帅是真的，要命更是真的。  
金硕珍用手肘勉强撑起自己的身子想往后缩，他确定自己此刻的念头甚至可以叫求生，可是却被田柾国一只手握住了脚踝，对方低头含住他的脚趾亲了一口，开口时已经没有了刚刚撒娇的半点可爱，“不是跟你说了，越这样越只会让我兴奋吗。”  
田柾国拉开金硕珍的腿再插进去的时候已经没有别的想法，也听不到自己喉咙间像野兽一样呼噜作响的低吟，他只知道把自己一刻不停地往对方殷红软热的身体里送，然后每顶一下就能榨出对方珍珠般的眼泪，好像一个神奇的运作工厂，他也知道对方简直就是自己开荤这么多年唯一的珍馐。  
“硕珍...金硕珍...”  
“爽不爽？是不是爽得都要死掉了？你看看你夹得多么卖力。”  
“宝贝？别哭了，你哭得太漂亮了。”  
硕珍，金硕珍，你真漂亮，真淫荡，真可爱，真柔软，天生就该被我肏得骨酥肉软，天生就该被我锁在这一楼日夜浇灌。  
等田柾国最后把一泡浓精送入合不上的穴口时，金硕珍已经连手指尖都没力气了，可是怎么办呢，田柾国温柔地吻着对方的鼻梁和嘴唇，这个仙子连哭都那么好看，更何况还是被自己肏到哭这么惨，如果不是合约要求，田柾国真想把这一刻记录下来，永远珍藏。  
他抱起金硕珍去重新写了个澡，然后拿出前所未有的耐心把人清理完后擦得干干净净，看着对方的身上青青紫紫全是自己留下的痕迹，田柾国忍不住在昏睡过去的金硕珍额头上亲了一下，感谢款待。

第二天田柾国难得地没有晨跑还是放任自己睡到了自然醒，但是他睁眼的时候听到金硕珍正在打电话。  
不愧是呼风唤雨的金氏财团，就算被做到走不动路，打个电话也能有私人医生上来照顾他纵欲过度的身体，而且素质过硬，二十分钟内金硕珍就示意田柾国放行让他的人上到这一层来接他回去。  
是个狠人，动一动都能痛到抽气的程度，金硕珍还能穿好从田柾国衣柜里顺走的一套衣服，除了是被田柾国抱到门口以外没有一破绽，简直是令多数职业爱豆都肃然起敬的表情管理能力。  
田柾国大大咧咧地裸着上半身，把人交出去前还悄悄在耳边说了一句我会想哥的，金硕珍没有回应，却在坐到自家车上时看到不知什么时候把自己号码加到通讯录的JK发来讯息，说非常真诚地希望珍哥能考虑一下长期合作关系，什么条件都可以。  
如果换做别人，在被折腾掉半条命之后还看到这种消息肯定只觉得对方恬不知耻；但是金硕珍本来就和田柾国是一类人，他们有相似的背景，都在纸醉金迷的世界里被迫早熟成为人模狗样的财阀精英，了解彼此空洞的内心世界，也知道只有冲击感官的极致性爱才能触发快感，能勉强承受一轮的合拍床伴万里挑一都难，更何况身体契合到骨头都要被快感啃噬的程度，确实是令人难以放手。  
毕竟对于常年隐藏在完美外壳下只有空虚和焦虑的自己来说，昨晚居然是这个月唯一一个睡好觉的夜晚。  
所以金硕珍只是点了点手机屏幕，没有回复，也没有拉黑这个号码。  
得亏派对一般都是周五晚上举行，金硕珍现在只想回去躺一整天让私人医生给轻轻按摩一会儿，这要是今天还要他去上课，怕是连坐在椅子上听完十分钟都难。  
“你昨晚真的和JK玩到后半夜？我打电话你一直没接。”好友郑号锡这个时候又来八卦，毕竟昨晚田柾国在派对上高调截胡金硕珍的消息，在好友圈里流传得非常快。  
“嗯，骨头都要散架了。”金硕珍倒也不避讳，郑号锡也和他一样是俱乐部运营者之一，虽然他本身不混这个圈子，但也是为数不多的知道自己性癖的人，和那些完全的酒肉朋友不一样，算是可以放心的伙伴，“年轻人下手真没个轻重，难怪俱乐部资料里写的是暴君...啧啧我怎么不记得我当左位时那么过分。”  
“算了吧，之前和他玩的，没被送进医院算好的了，你还是别贪图太多次，”郑号锡压低声音提醒他，“而且...”  
“什么？”金硕珍懒洋洋地开口，“所以你昨晚一直给我打电话是有什么事要说吗？”  
“有，但现在告诉你应该也来不及了，人都落地好几个小时了。”  
金硕珍心里突然有了不好的预感，他想一下子坐直，却因为腰痛得厉害而忍不住嘶了一声，“你继续说。”  
郑号锡烦躁地揉了揉头发，但还是开口道，“...泰亨回美国了，其实昨晚南俊做东本来就是想...”  
果然。  
正在这个时候，田柾国的消息又弹了出来，“给珍哥一天时间考虑一下，明晚来接你吃饭。”  
几乎完全是同时弹出的消息，来自一个陌生的号码，但又完全不需要署名，“珍哥，明晚可以一起吃个饭吗。”

TBC or END


End file.
